Under the Full Moon
by cjloveserica
Summary: Garth Sharmin's family was bruatly attacked by two vampires. now he is one him self and finds himself in love with a human girl. now he must survive attackes by human slayers vampire hunters and lycans werewolves so that he can care for his new wife.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Screams filled the night as the Sharmin family lay on the floor in a puddle of blood. At age seventeen nothing really scared Garth as much as the night his family died and his life changed forever. That night Garth became one with the night.

Shadows filled the bottom of his door. Hearing voices out side his door Garth strained to hear them.

"The boy is in here Axle shall we kill…" a female voice said

"NO! Mia, Ivan wanted him turned…" Axle said. As the door opened to garths room two figures walked in and stared around the room.

"He is in here somewhere." Mia said as she surveyed the room.

"Check the closet Mia." axle said as he pointed towards garths position.

"Why don't you Axle?" Mia replied with a snotty tone.

"Because I'm the one in charge…" Axle said glaring at Mia

"Fine but I get to turn him" Mia said as she walked towards the closet.

Whimpering behind some of his old coats Garth didn't want to die. As Mia opened the door Garth could see she her teeth… she had fangs and her eyes were icy-blue, she looked young maybe 19-20.

"There you are come out Garth were not going to hurt you." Mia said with a smile.

"Whe…where is my family?" Garth asked. Fear had tightened his voice making it hard for him to talk right.

"There out in the living room" axle said as he pointed towards the door to the hallway that lead from his room to the living room.

"Come out Garth… we're your friends" Mia reassured him.

"Okay… but I want to see my family" Garth said fear still in his voice.

"Done" Mia said holding out her hand.

Taking her hand Garth felt like his hand had gone numb. As he got out Mia took him to the door. As he saw what had happened to his family he fell into despair.

"I'm sorry Garth but this will hurt only for a second" Mia said as she pulled his head to the side and bit down on the soft neck skin. Screaming in pain Garth new he was going to die.

"Hurry Garth drink this… it will help with the pain." Axle said as he handed Garth a glass of red liquid. Drinking it down Garth felt the pain lessen. Only to bring on another far greater pain that shot thought his body.

As Mia's teeth left Garth's neck she licked her lips and smiled. Fighting down the urge to scream Garth bit his lip. The pain he felt was like having his body getting ripped in half… he felt strangely cold.

"It's done now… we will talk him before the slayer's come…" Axle said. His voice was awfully distant from what Garth could tell.

The last thing he remembered was being picked up and taken outside…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up Garth looked around... then the pain hit him… breathing heavily Garth noticed the room was dark. Forcing back a scream of pain he began to remember what had happened last night. He remembered the pain… putting his fingers to his neck he felt two holes right in the right side of his neck.

'They bit me…what the fuck was that about?' Garth thought to himself.

"Please don't hurt me" a voice said in the darkness.

"Who are you? I'm not going to hurt you" Garth said he heard her crying.

Please...please don't hurt me" the voice said again… the voice said again. It was a female's voice.

"I told you I'm not going to hurt you… please tell me where you are so that I can help…" Garth never got to finish his sentence when there was a knock at the door.

"Garth you awake?" the voice said

"Yea who is it?" Garth asked. He thought he was dressed.

"I'm coming in" the voice said as the door opened… "Put these on… there is a young lady in here… put some close on" it was Mia.

Looking down, Garth saw he was naked

"Fuck!" Garth said as he ran for the bed and covered up in the blankets. Looking at the girl she was beautiful.

"Please help me" she mouthed

"Garth… I thought you would have liked her… that's why we brought her up here." Mia said throwing the close on the bed. "Come down stairs when you done with everything" Mia said as she turned on the light. "It would help" Mia then walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Please help me. Please I beg of you" the girl said thought her tears.

Listen when I come back up I will help you" Garth said as he put on his boxers under the blankets.

Coming out from under the blankets in his boxers, he then put on his pants. His pants were stained with his blood.

"Please don't leave me" the girl pleaded

"I have to… I will be back…" Garth said as he stuck his hand in his pocket… to find some keys and a note. The note read

'The girl is yours… do with her what you will' there was no name. Then the pain took him again. Falling to his knees Garth gasped in pain. Hearing the girl cry in pain Garth couldn't get up, all he could do was lay there in agonizing pain.

As the pain left his body he got up so see the girl crying.

"What's wrong?" Garth asked as he came over to her and put his arm around her, but she shrank away from his touch.

"You have been bitten… your turning." The girl said as she backed away from him.

"Well I'm not going to hurt you" Garth said.

"Well you won't be able to control your self" the girl said as she got up and walked up to him.

"Trust me I don't hurt girls." Garth said as he looked at her.

"Garth! Get down here!" Mia yelled from downstairs.

"I will be back" Garth said as he walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Was Garth walked down the stairs he came face to face with another vampire.

"So your awake worm." The vampire said as he pushed Garth to the side and walked past.

"Who are you calling worm?!" Garth yelled at the vampire. Turning around the vampire punched Garth in the face.

"You will respect me? For I am the one who has asked for you here! You may continue to live as long as I say so! Got it worm" the vampire said as Mia and Axle walked in on the two.

"Ivan calm down. Garth doesn't know yet." Mia said as she rested a hand on Ivan's shoulder.

"NO MIA I WILL NOT CALM DOWN I WILL HAVE THE RESPECT I DESERVE FROM THIS WORM!" Ivan said as he went to punch Garth again.

"Ivan don't hit him again" axle said as he stepped right in front of Garth

"Axle your going to protect this worm… fine but one day worm I will get the respect I deserve out of you." Ivan said as he walked to the front door and out into the night.

"What did you do Garth?" Mia asked as she looked at garths face.

Garth's nose was broken and he had a black eye.

"I asked him who he was calling a worm. Then he hit me" Garth said as he buckled in pain. His body felt like it was on fire. Every time this happens it gets worse and worse.

"Come on your hungry" axle said as he helped Garth up and got him into the kitchen.

"What is there to eat?" Garth asked as he saw axle pull out a bag of red liquid. "What's that?" Garth asked.

"Food…" Mia said as she got three glasses for them.

"Well then what is it for? What is it?" Garth asked again

"You will see" Axle said as he poured the red liquid into the cups.

"Drink it Garth it will help with the pain." Mia said as she handed a cup to Garth. Downing his cup he tasted the copper tint of blood. But it was strangely good.

"Did you like?" Axle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yah it was ok… but you could have told me it was blood." Garth said as he set the cup down on the counter.

"Well good because that's what you're going to be eating for a while. Get used to it." Axle said as he saw Ivan come in.

"It seems the slayers know who did this… Mia, Axle and Garth you all are hunted. Mia and Axle you both can defend yourself but Garth is still a newborn to us. We have to train him. Get some sleep Garth you will be trained early." Ivan said as she grabbed a glass and drank some of the red liquid as well.

"But its day light" Garth said as he walked to the window.

"DON'T!" Ivan, Mia, and Axle bellowed as he moved the curtain a little. But it was enough so that the light touched Garth's hand and legs.

As smoke started to come from Garth's hand and legs he screamed in pain but couldn't let go.

"HELP HIM NOW MIA!" Ivan bellowed as Mia ran to Garth and pulled him from the curtain.

As the room became dark once more Garth fell unconscious. His hand and legs were badly burnt and bleeding.

"Shit… lets get him cleaned up. And get him to his room with the human" Ivan said as he glared at Garth.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Waking up with a major headache Garth looked around. He was in his room again and the girl was looking at him with concerned eyes.

"You're a wake thank god." The girl said as she hugged him.

"How long have I been out?" Garth asked as he sat up. Feeling a sharp, intense pain shot thought Garth's legs and hand.

"You should lie back down. You're still badly injured. You have been out for at least thirty-six hours, Its still day light out." The girl said as she cleaned his hand and leg burns.

"What happened? Why am I like this?" Garth asked as he looked at his hand then down to his legs.

"You're a vampire now… light burns your flesh… it hurts you. Never again will you be able to see the light from the sun. You should stay out of the sun from now on." The girl said as she looked back at his face.

"What's your name?" Garth asked her as he looked back at her eyes, as he looked he saw fear in her eyes.

"My name is Maria." She said as she looked away from him.

"My names Garth… nice to meet you Maria" Garth said as he took hold of her hand. "I'm not going to hurt you Maria, I'm not like that." Garth said as he ran a finger over her hand.

There was a knock at the door and Ivan walked in.

"Human is he awake?" Ivan asked as he walked in and looked at Garth. "You're a dumb ass you know that" Ivan said kicking the bed.

"Hey don't kick his bed" Maria screamed as she jumped up

"HUMAN YOU DARE SPEAK OUT AGAINTS ME!" Ivan bellowed as he raised his hand.

Jumping up Garth grabbed Ivan's hand and held it there. His body was growing bigger; his muscles were growing and getting bulky.

"You will not touch her" Garth said as he flashed his teeth.

Looking back Ivan saw how Garth had changed… and saw his teeth.

"Fine but if she raises her voice to me again I will bite her and kill her… you hear me human?" Ivan said as he lowered his hand and walked out of the room; turning around Ivan looked at Garth

"Be down stairs in twenty minutes Garth" Ivan said as he turned back around and walked out the door.

"Thank you Garth. No one has struck up to Ivan for me yet. Thank you" Maria said as she kissed Garth on the cheek.

"Hey it's not nice to hit girls… I don't like it that he calls you human either" Garth said as he sat her down on the bed.

"Garth… I like you… I like you a lot." Maria said as she got up and kissed Garth on the lips. "No one had ever treated me like I was worth something." Maria said as she hugged Garth

Pulling Garth on to the bed Maria lied there with him.

((sorry guys the next one will be a little um not suitable for children under the age of 16 sorry))


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

It was five thirty in the after noon when Garth woke up, Maria laying down naked next to him. Climbing out of bed he looked around the room. It was dark in there because of the heavy curtains that were drawn… the air was musty and had a heaviness that Garth didn't like… it was like appending disaster, like before a tornado struck or hurricane that is about to rip up the shoreline.

Walking over to Maria he smiled and kissed her forehead. Getting dressed he opened the door and locked it so that Ivan or anyone else couldn't get in. walking Garth walked passed Mia's room and she was crying.

"What's the matter Mia?" Garth asked as he walked in.

"Oh… it's nothing… just leave me alone." Mia said thought her tears.

"Ok but if you need to talk come talk to me." Garth said as he walked back out the door.

Continuing to walk down the hall way Garth passed Axle's room and he was not in there.

'_So the only thing left is to go face Ivan and get Maria her peace'_ Garth thought to himself as he walked down the stairs. Ivan was waiting for him his face deadly angry. "Your four hours late… come here" Ivan said as he took a step towards Garth.

"I don't think so Ivan" Axle said as he walked in and he took hold of Ivan.

"Get your hands off me axle, or you shall pay to" Ivan said as he fought back against axle's strength.

"No Ivan… your not hurting Garth… he hasn't done anything wrong" axle said as he kept a tight hold.

"Well if you don't count mating with a human… well then he hasn't done anything wrong." Ivan said as he stopped fighting.

There was a mighty crashing sound from up stairs,

'_That sounded like glass shattering_' Garth thought to himself as he ran up the stairs and broke down his door to see a lycan holding Maria. Tackling the lycan Garth took Maria from him and kicked him out the window. Maria had a bite mark on her neck and she was fading fast…

"I have to bite her…" Garth said as he knew it was the only way to save her from being the one thing that could kill them all in there sleep

"NO DON'T!" Ivan said as he rushed forward and tried to take Maria from Garth's hands.

"Axle get him back!" Garth called as axle ran in as did Mia to hold back Ivan.

Moving Maria's neck to one side Garth sank his teeth into her flesh and took in her blood but spit it back into the wound as to turn her… her eyes were closed and Garth had tears rolling down his eyes…

"Come on work" Garth said as Ivan had stopped moving and was horror struck.

"What have you done?" was all Ivan could say before Maria jerked violently in Garth's arms.

Crying out in pain Maria's eyes were fixed into a straight stare that was fixed on the ceiling.

The screaming lasted three whole days. At five forty-five on the third day Maria had stopped screaming and was sound asleep.

((shortly I know but I have writers block))


End file.
